Drabbles of Storm Hawks
by Tawnyfur
Summary: Drabble fic of our favourite Sky Knights and Cyclonians. Changed rating. R&R!
1. Man's Shot

**Overall disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks or any of the characters associated with it**

**(I'm not saying that again.)**

**Hi, all! Tawny here! This is my first drabble series and my first Storm Hawks fiction. Please be nice. Any and all flames will be abused. Hope you enjoy!**

Man's Shot

Today was the day.

Today was the day of a feat so great, if I were to go through with it, I would become a man.

I raised my crossbow, closing one sapphire blue eye to help my aim.

I lowered one, two, three lenses. I lined up my weapon to the perfect angle.

The shot was clear.

Oh yeah. This would seperate the men from the boys.

I put my finger over the trigger, ready to fire.

This shot would give meaning to my whole life if it hit.

I released the trigger, and an arrow with a light blue crystal rocketed through the air towards my target.

_Clung._

My arrow flew straight into the wall of the duck-shootin' range on Terra Neon.

"Sorry, kid," the guy working there told me. "Three shots is all we can give you. Next!"

"What?!" I shouted furiously. "Come on, man! That thing was totally rigged. I'm going again!"

"Finn, come on!" Aerrow groaned. He and the rest of the team were hunched over by the stand, looking very sulky. "You've been at this for two hours! Let's get out of here."

"I'm not giving up!" I said defiantly, shaking my head. "Three more arrows, my good man!"

As the other Storm Hawks moaned once more, Piper put a hand to her forehead and muttered, "This is going to be a long night . . . "


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Practice Makes Perfect

I stuck my head out of my door. I looked left. I looked right.

No one was roaming the dark corridors of our Cyclonian palace. Excellent.

I carefully shut my door with a click. I then fixed five extra security bolts on it, shoved a chair up against the doorknob, and boarded up the cracks around the edges with, well, boards. You never know who could be lurking.

I then scurried over to my bed and flung myself on my black covers. I crossed my legs in a comfortable position, sitting up as straight as I could.

That done, I reached over to my nightstand and snatched up my handheld mirror.

I raised the reflective glass to examine my face. Lookin' handsome as always, but that's not the point.

I pulled the most sinister face I could muster. I tilted my black eyebrows up, narrowed my crimson red eyes, and curved my mouth into an evil smile.

"Mua . . ." I tried in vain. I cleared my throat and started again. "Muaha . . ."

But the sound still died halfway out. I coughed a few times to prepare myself.

"Mua . . ." my cry began once more. I threw my head back and cackled, "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

There. I grinned to myself proudly as I thought of my recent evil laugh. Practice makes perfect.

**xD I thought of this a few weeks ago. I was watching that episode with Tynki, and Dark Ace was doing this really good evil laugh before he got hit in the face with a janitor suit. I mean, how did he get so good? He must practice. **

**By the way, if you couldn't tell, the guy in the first chapter was Finn, and the guy in this chapter was Dark Ace.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll add another one when I get inspired. **


	3. Technical Difficulties

Technical Difficulties

"Come on, come on!" I muttered frantically to myself as I brought my fist down on the metal box once more.

The screen refused to change its fuzzy appearance, continuing to drone stubbornly.

I growled with irritation, blowing a strand of red hair out of my face.

Frustrated, I wandered around to the back of the electronic and crouched down behind it. I carefully examined the wires feeding from it to the wall.

I tugged on one experimentally, poking my head around to see my action's result on the screen.

Still nothing.

I reached out to another cable and yanked it with great force.

"We now return to 'The Young and the Restless'," a female voice intoned from the television.

_Yes._

**Don't ask me where this came from. And before anyone asks, no, I do NOT watch 'The Young and the Restless'. I only used it here because it was the only soap opera I could think of.**

**If I'm not clear enough, I'm talking about Aerrow. The red hair shoulda given him away.**


	4. Don't Push It

Don't Push It

"_Please?!" _he whined to her as she sat on her bed.

"No," she replied flatly, crossing her arms. "End of story."

"Oh, come on!" he persisted, standing up from his chair to step closer to her. "It's not that bad!"

"Yes it is!"

"No one will know except us!" he continued, falling to his knees before her. "I won't tell!"

"That's what you say now!" she countered. "But eventually, it'll slip out!"

"No, really!" he tried to reassure her. "It'll be the best kept secret in the Atmos!"

All he got for his efforts was a disbelieving snort, so he switched to a different method.

"Can't you do this for me?" he asked in his best guilt-tripping voice.

But once again, his plans were foiled.

"I'm immune to that," she smirked down on him. "Nice try."

He sighed, running out of ideas by that point. He had tried groveling, blackmailing, holding his breath until he passed out (very ineffective), and everything else he could think of. But nothing could break her . . . so he thought.

"Alright," she smiled at him. "If it really means that much to you, I'll do it."

"Really?" he inquired eagerly as they both stood up.

All of a sudden, her smiled vanished as she bashed him on the head, jabbed the button to open the door, and shoved him out of her room.

"In your dreams!" she shouted through the closed door as he collided with the wall on the opposite side of the corridor.

Finn, who had been passing by before the human missile had rocketed into the wall, gave him a knowing look and said, "You asked her to wear the tracker bug again, didn't you?"

**Ha, this came to me while writing something else. Can you guess who's the guy and who's the girl? Review!**


	5. Extreme

Extreme

Billy Rex steered his ice grinder over many white hills, sometimes leaping off of frosty natural ramps and soaring over his fellow competitors. The Blizzarian swerved across the uneven ground, leaving deep tracks in his wake.

"ZEROES! ZEROES!" the crowd chanted from the sidelines, cheering on their squadron.

Billy Rex then zoomed down the home stretch and over the finish line, throwing up a fresh shower of snow onto the spectators.

"And the winner is," a voice blared from the intercoms. "BILLY REX!"

"WOOH!" said squaddy whooped, triumphantly waving a fist in the air.

"I is so proud of ya, Billy!" Suzy Lu rushed over to her friend with a joyful grin on her face as he dismounted from his ice grinder. The Sky Knight reached up to Billy Rex's face, grabbed it and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Caught off guard, Billy Rex's eyes widened with surprise, soon to be glazed over with content.

When Suzy Lu released him, all he could do was give a drowsy "Wooh," before passing out and falling over backwards.

"Wow," one of the racers whispered to another as they watched the display. "Everything he does is extreme, eh?"

**Hmm . . . I think this one sounded better in my head. But, that's just my opinion. Billy Rex x Suzy Lu goodness, people! Review!**


	6. Secret Admirer

Secret Admirer

"Oh, Piiiiiiiper!" Finn called, drawing out the 'i' in an annoying way as he poked his head into the bridge.

"What is it, Finn?" Piper questioned, not even glancing up from her map of Terra Tranqua.

"Look what just arrived!" he smirked, pulling his entire body into the room with his hands behind his back.

Aerrow huffed from his spot beside Piper at the work table. He knew what this meant.

"Another one?" she asked exasperatedly, swiveling around to look at Finn.

"From your _secret admirer!" _Finn confirmed gleefully, bringing his hands out from behind his back to produce a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums.

"Not again!" Aerrow exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, clearly irked.

"Just put them with the others," Piper sighed, waving her hand nonchalantly. The blonde did as she asked and chucked the bouquet onto a mountain of identical ones that sat in the corner of the bridge.

"Who the heck keeps sending you flowers?!" Aerrow grumbled as he glared at the floral mound, as if trying to burn them away with his eyes alone.

"There was a note, too!" Finn added, ignoring the redhead's question. He handed Piper a slightly bent piece of paper.

The girl unfolded it to reveal a red ink blot in the shape of a heart above her crudely written name that she had become accustom to from this mystery person.

"I wonder who this guy is . . . " Piper trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

Aerrow merely growled in response as he swept out of the bridge, quite irritated. As the Sky Knight entered his room and the door slid shut behind him, he just missed Radarr hiding a red inkpot in the desk drawer . . .

**Don't ask me where Radarr would get so many flowers, because I have absolutely no clue. **

**By the way, yellow chrysanthemums mean 'secret admirer'. Review!**


	7. Torture

Torture

Master Cyclonis cackled menacingly as she watched Piper squirm on the floor of her throne room.

"Had enough yet?" she asked with her evil undertone. "Will you join me now?"

The dark-skinned girl merely glared up at her and hissed through gritted teeth, "Never!"

"If you say so," Master Cyclonis shrugged. She strode over to the mega sound system in the corner of the room and turned the volume dial to the right.

When the sound emitting from the large radio became even louder, Piper screeched with pain. This truly was torture.

The tune coming from the sound sytem was quite scratchy and blissfully off-key. The words of the song were unmistakeably Atmosian, but what they were supposed to mean was beyond anyone.

"By the way," Piper paused from her twitching to look at Master Cyclonis. "Where DID you get a tape of Aerrow singing in the shower?"

**He strikes me as a bad singer. Review!**


	8. Panic!

Panic!

"How is he?" Piper asked with concern as she rushed through the bridge door, soon followed by Aerrow.

"It's worse than we thought," Stork replied, removing the surgeon's mask from his mouth and allowing it to dangle over his chest.

"How much worse?" Aerrow questioned, wringing his hands together anxiously.

"Much, MUCH worse," Stork answered, wiping a gloved hand across his forehead. "I've done all I could for him, but it's not enough."

"Will he make it?" Junko inquired, chewing his nails to distract himself from the problem at hand.

"I don't know, Junko," the merb told him, shaking his head. "I just don't know."

"I'm still alive, here, you know!" Finn barked indignantly from his seat at the round table. "Would somebody care to tell me what's wrong with me?"

"Finn," Stork began gravely, casting a look of deep sorrow upon said boy. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but . . . "

"But what?!" the blonde demanded, irked to be left out of the big secret. The pilot of the Condor had been picking at his hair for two hours straight, muttering doom-filled words under his breath during the entire procedure, but still managing to not inform Finn of the issue.

"Okay," Stork started again, taking a deep breath to deliver the terrible news. "I'll just come out and say it. Finn; you have head lice."

The sharpshooter blinked thrice as the horrible information sunk in. Then three, two, one . . .

"GET 'EM OFF OF ME!!" he screeched, jumping up from the table and shrieking at the top of his lungs as he sprinted out of bridge.

"He took that well," Piper remarked dryly before setting off with Aerrow to retrieve the screaming sniper.

**I don't think Finn would take bugs crawling around on his head well. **


	9. Resistance

Resistance

"There he goes!" Finn hollered as he shot off down the hallway after Radarr, quickly followed by the rest of the team.

Radarr scampered through the kitchen entrance as they arrived at it, careful to make sure to close the door behind him.

The Storm Hawks merely slammed on the button to open the door and charged in after the blue creature. When they swiveled their heads to view the entire room, Radarr was nowhere to be seen.

"Fan out," Aerrow ordered. "He must be around here somewhere."

The squadron members then began to comb the room, opening each cupboard and peeking into each nook and cranny in the place.

_CLANG!_

An entire pile of assorted pots and pans were dumped onto Junko's poor head as Radarr leapt from the shelf he had taken refuge on.

"Gotcha!" Piper cried triumphantly as she caught Radarr in midair.

"Now we can give him his . . ." Stork trailed off as he cleared his throat and continued in a whisper, "b-a-t-h."

"Oh, you mean bath?" Junko questioned as he rubbed his sore skull.

Quick as a flash, Radarr squirmed out of Piper's arms and zipped out of the kitchen.

They all turned to glare at the offending wallop while Stork growled, "You just HAD to say it," before sprinting off and continuing the chase.

**I don't know, not too funny. You can all kill me for treating Radarr like a pet, but in 'Escape!' he smelled pretty bad. He needs a bath.**


	10. Unexpected

Unexpected

"This is so humiliating," someone muttered dejectedly in Piper's room.

"Oh, it's not that bad," a slightly muffled feminine voice consoled the previous speaker.

"My inevitable doom will be the end of this," the sulker continued, ignoring her attempts to comfort him.

"Look, I'm almost done," the girl told him. "So be quiet for a few more minutes and then you'll get your reward."

"My own batch of sandcakes," he sighed dreamily, licking his lips at the thought of the tasty treats.

"Right!" she chipped in brightly. "Now rotate to your left."

As he obeyed the command, the most horrifying sound in the world was heard.

The whoosh of the opening door.

"Hey, Piper," Aerrow began as he strode into the living quarters. "I was just wondering if-" the Sky Knight stopped short of his sentence when he caught sight of the display in the centre of the room. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Stork's complexion immediately paled as he acknowledged his leader's presence. Before emitting a short scream of terror, the merb promptly keeled over backwards in a faint, clad in a dark purple dress.

"Oh, darn," Piper growled as she extracted her mouthful of pins. "Now he'll get dirt on Dove's dress."

**Eh. This reality isn't as good as I imagined it. Well, hope it made you laugh. Review!**


	11. SPLAT

SPLAT

_SPLAT_

The Storm Hawks groaned from their scattered positions around the bridge as the slightly sickening sound was heard.

"Here we go again," Stork muttered.

_SPLAT_

"You would think they'd have learned by now," Piper commented irritably as she slowly turned the page of her book.

_SPLAT_

"WILL IT NEVER END?!" Finn cried dramatically, shaking his clenched fist at something outside of the window.

_SPLAT_

Radarr growled menacingly as he pressed his snarling face against the glass, attempting to scare the disturbances away to no avail.

_SPLAT_

"We should do something about it," Junko suggested sensibly.

Out of habit, everyone's eyes turned to their leader to view his opinion of the situation.

_SPLAT_

Aerrow sighed and said wearily, "I'll get it," before standing up from the round table and snatching up the giant scraper leaning against the wall in the corner of the bridge.

The redhead then proceded into the hall that led down to the hangar so he could grab his skimmer and pry the half-dead birds off of the windshield of the Condor.

**Ha, this was fun to write. It felt kinda flat though, so forgive me. I just got back from vacation, and I'm teeming with drabble ideas, so prepare to be overwhelmed.**


	12. Lesson Learned

Lesson Learned

"YEOW!" a loud outburst echoed throughout the sky, alarming the birds fluttering about the Condor.

Finn twisted around in his seat at the round table to glare at Aerrow. "That hurt!" he whined childishly.

"Well, it's your own fault, though, isn't it, Finn?" his leader retorted, tossing something long and sharp into a shallow dish filled with similar pointy objects.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the blonde grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he turned to face forward once more. "Don't remind me."

"This is what happens when you play keep away with a Uroxian spike beast," Piper sighed while Junko yelped as she plucked another quill from his back.

**Uroxian spike beasts, I imagine, are Atmosian porcupines. Kinda short, I know, sorry. Review!**


	13. Bad Idea

Bad Idea

"I don't know, Finn," Junko said doubtfully. "I just can't see it happening."

"Oh, come on!" the blonde pressed, annoyed at his friend's disbelief. "It could totally happen!"

"I really don't think it would work," the wallop stuck to his theory.

"If I try, it will!" Finn tried to convince him once more.

"I can't imagine you with one," Junko screwed up his eyes as he tried to put together the image in his head.

"Can't imagine who with what?" Piper inquired as she trotted into the bridge, arms laden with maps.

"Let's get a second opinion, shall we?" Finn suggested to Junko. He then turned to the new arrival and asked her, "Do you think I could grow a mustache?"

Piper took a few moments of silence to process the words and visualize the sharpshooter with facial hair. Once her train of thought was complete, the navigator burst out laughing, her hands clutching her stomach as her maps floated to the floor.

"You?" she choked through frequent chuckles. "With . . . a mustache?"

The dark-skinned girl then fell to her knees as she launched into another round of giggles.

"Told you so," Junko stated as Finn pouted over the crystal specialist's reponse to his question.

**Just picture it in your head and tell me my opinion's incorrect. xD Review!**


	14. Intruder

Intruder

Aerrow swiftly ignited his blades, whirling around on the spot as his enemy zipped past him into the shadows.

"You're not escaping from me!" the redhead shouted into the seemingly empty hangar bay.

Aerrow advanced slowly towards where he had last seen his opponent, his heavy boots emitting clanking sounds against the metal floor as he stepped.

A small humming noise whisked by his ear, causing the Sky Knight's gaze to shift over to the source of the disturbance.

Aerrow held his twin daggers up at the ready, prepared to strike at any given moment.

_Bzz . . . _

Aerrow, quick as lightning, brought his blades together in front of his nose, giving off a sharp clang as the tips of the weapons met.

But the fly merely breezed past his face once more, ignoring the redhead's fruitless attempts to kill him.

**With cool blades like Aerrow's, they have to be used for something besides battling Cyclonians. Review!**


	15. Something New

Something New

"BORING!" the Dark Ace drawled from his crosslegged position on the floor.

Ravess halted in her violin practice and shot a glare at the man who had spoken. She had invited him to watch her play because she had wanted an audience, not a critic!

"What do you mean, 'boring?'" she demanded, brandishing her bow at him furiously. "My music is perfect!"

"Your music is _old," _ the Dark Ace corrected her. "You need some different material, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Ravess huffed, crossing her arms as she sent another dirty look in the red-eyed man's direction.

"Here, let me show you." Before she could say anything, the Dark Ace had snatched the violin out of the magenta-haired woman's hands and set it carefully into the proper form on his shoulder.

The male Talon commander then began to quickly bring the bow across the instrument, emitting a fast-paced wailing that would send joy into anyone's heart.

Well, into most anyone's heart.

"Is that . . . " Ravess started disbelieving, looking as if she were going to faint. _"Bluegrass?!"_

"Yep!" the Dark Ace replied proudly, continuing with his fiddling. "You like?"

The only response the black-haired man needed was the sharp bash to the head that came after, followed shortly by the snatching of the violin and bow from his hands before he dizzily fell over backwards.

Ravess hugged her precious instrument to her chest, stroking it lovingly as she whispered, "There, there. He won't play you in such a way again, my refined, classical beauty."

Apparently, she wasn't ready for something new.

**This idea's been prodding me in the head for awhile now. Anyway, review!**


	16. Present

Present

"GAHHH!" came Stork's paranoid cry of despair after the framed picture suddenly fell off the wall due to the ship's lurching. The merb dove under the round table in the bridge and screamed, "A death omen!"

The rest of the Storm Hawks on the bridge sighed, shaking their heads. This was getting old.

Earlier that morning, at breakfast, Stork had nearly had a heart attack when Junko's giant hand had accidentally sent a salt shaker tumbling across the table. The pilot had demanded that the wallop throw a pinch of the white grains over his shoulder before he was satisfied.

Later on, Piper had been going over her latest plans for a mission with Aerrow in the bridge. She had suddenly turned her body all the way around to the right and let out an enormous sneeze to avoid catching her friend in the face.

Stork had almost passed out when he witnessed this act, lecturing her on the misfortunes that were sure to come upon her since she had not sneezed to the left.

And the merb wouldn't get off Aerrow's case about the fact that red hair was unlucky. Stork had persistently pestered his leader about considering dying it to avoid ill luck.

"I _told _you not to buy him 'The Big Book of Superstitions,'" Piper growled to Finn as the crew was fully versed on how to get dressed in the morning without bringing certain doom upon themselves.

**I have recently acquired an encyclopedia of superstitions, and I thought that Stork would definitely be inspired by all of the doom-filled omens in it. Review!**


	17. Shatter

Shatter

_Crash!_

Junko froze in his position as the crystal hit the floor and smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Oooooooh," Finn pointed at the wallop, one hand partially over his mouth. "Junko's in troubllllllle."

"I didn't mean to!" Junko gulped. "I just nudged it a little and it fell!"

There was a moment of silence. Then . . .

"That sound was cool," the wallop commented slowly.

"Wanna break another one?" Finn asked.

Junko nodded enthusiastically, and the two teens rushed to get more crystals from the table.

**They would totally do this and you know it. Review!**


	18. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

"And the winning lottery numbers are . . ." the radio announcer began. "Twenty-one, thirty-nine, forty-six, fifty-seven, and eighty-four."

"Oh my-!" Finn gasped, his blue eyes locked on the lottery ticket clutched between his fingers. "I-I won! I won, I won!"

The rest of the Storm Hawks stared strangely at the sharpshooter, who was doing his happy dance.

"Whoooooo! Oh yeah, oh yeah!" the blonde cheered. "Who's the man? Who's the man? That's right, me! I'm the man!"

Finn raced out of the bridge, shouting about packing for Tropica at the top of his lungs.

"So; who wants to tell him those were the numbers for the Cyclonian lottery?" Stork questioned dryly.

Aerrow merely threw more chips down onto the table and their game of poker continued.

**Title is merely there for lack of a better one. Review!**


	19. Brain Freeze?

Brain Freeze?

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" the Dark Ace chanted as Snipe wolfed down another bucket of chocolate ice cream.

"Anything?" the black-haired man inquired eagerly.

Snipe screwed up his eyes, deep in thought (well, as deep in thought as Snipe can get.)

"Nope, nothing," he concluded, plunging his giant ice cream scooper into the container and bringing it back to his mouth.

The Dark Ace stared in fascination as his fellow Talon Commander devoured two more gallons of ice cream without pausing for a moment.

"I can't believe it!" the red-eyed man stated incredulously. "You just ate thirty-six gallons of ice cream without any signs of brain freeze!"

"Hey, I think I just felt something in my toes!

**Inspired by Malcolm in the Middle. Review!**


	20. Explanation

Explanation

Piper had made sandcakes, and Stork was going into the kitchen to snag a few before Radarr gobbled them all up. As he strode into the room, he spotted Finn's body partially sticking out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" the merb inquired curiously.

Finn withdrew himself from the fridge, a huge bowl nestled between his hands. "Snack," he answered simply before setting his prize down on the counter.

Stork peered over the blonde's shoulder to see what was in the container.

"Is that jello?" the pilot questioned, turning a slightly lighter shade of green.

"Yup!" the sharpshooter happily replied. "Best food in the Atmos!"

"You do know that jello's made of cow bones, right?" Stork asked before snatching the plate of sandcakes up off of the counter and leaving the kitchen.

Finn stared at his bowl for a moment before giving a quick, "Ew," and up-ending it over the sink.

**Sorry if I've permanently turned you off to jello, but you have the right to know. Not too happy with this one, but good enough. Review!**


	21. Construction

Construction

"This is it," Master Cyclonis said excitedly to herself. "My finest work! My life's greatest achievement! They all said I couldn't do it, but I sure showed them! Now they shall all see how wrong they were to doubt me!"

The teenage queen carefully prepared the last component of her project. "Now to add the finishing touch . . ."

At that very moment, the Dark Ace burst into the throne room, arms laden with grocery bags.

"Hey, boss!" the Talon Commander greeted her cheerfully. "I didn't know which kind of cookies you wanted, so I-"

"Dark Ace!" Master Cyclonis barked irritably as her house of cards collapsed into a heap after she had jumped in surprise at the new arrival. "That's the twelfth time this week!"

**I was trying to build a house of cards the other day, and I was inspired. Review!**


	22. Business

Business

Piper quietly crept out of the foreign bedroom, careful not to disturb its gently snoring occupant.

She sneaked down the hall, silently entered the hangar bay and boarded her heli-scooter. The navigator then flew her Sky Ride to a terra that the Condor had landed nearby.

The crystal specialist's dark skin and midnight blue hair blended in well with the night, so she was barely detectable as she transformed her heli-scooter into bike mode.

Piper drove her ride to the centre of a marketplace where she parked it and waited.

Quite soon after, a small band of hooded figures approached the lone girl.

"Do you have the merchandise?" one asked coolly, speaking in a calm feminine voice.

"Of course," Piper replied, reaching into her heli-scooter's storage compartment and withdrawing a petite wooden box which she gave to the questioner.

"Very good," the cloaked female who had first spoken handed a large pouch of coins to the Storm Hawk. After peeking into it and swiftly counting her profits, Piper nodded, mounted her heli-scooter once more and took off.

Once the navigator was gone, the group of females crowded around their leader, who clutched the box.

When the lid was lifted, the fangirls squealed with delight when they saw, nestled on a blue velvet cushion, Aerrow's fiery locks of hair.

**I would love a piece of Aerrow's awesome hair. Review!**


	23. Crash

Crash

"GAHHHHHHH!" a furious voice screeched, shaking the walls of the Cyclonian citadel violently.

Ravess, Snipe, and the Dark Ace all poked their heads out of their individual quarters, swivelling around curiously to view the corridor.

"Did you hear something?" Snipe questioned, turning to face the pair of Talon Commanders.

The man and woman nodded, expressions of bewilderment on their faces.

"I think it came from the throne room," Ravess stated, setting off down the hallway with the other two trailing after her.

When the trio finally arrived at their destination, they threw open the large set of doors and strode into the grand room.

The three Elite Talons entered just in time to have to duck to avoid a hunk of machinery being hurled at their heads.

"I HATE THIS STUPID THING!" Master Cylonis roared, gripping the tips of her violet hair with frustration.

"Master?" the Dark Ace asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my sorry excuse for a computer to work!" the Cylonian empress spat, collapsing into her throne. "That's the last time I ever buy second-hand!"

**I hate my computer as well. I can imagine Master Cylonis having a fit over a stubborn computer. I doubt they have computers in Atmos, but whatever. Review!**


	24. Disguise

Disguise

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" grumbled Finn as Piper worked on his hair.

"Because," she replied, attempting to flatten down the sharpshooter's blonde tresses. "This is a very important recon mission, and you're the best one for the job."

"But why can't you do it?!" the blue-eyed boy protested, tugging on the hem of his fuchsia shirt gloomily.

"The Cylonians would recognize me," the crystal specialist responded, smoothing the last strand of golden hair into place. "You, on the other hand, will be practically undetectable."

"Oh, fine," Finn growled reluctantly, adjusting the silver hoops dangling from his ears. "But you owe me big time!"

The blonde's now almost shoulder length hair swished along with his turquoise skirt as he trudged down the Condor's ramp in his lilac high heels, a large bag slung over his shoulder.

"Cyclonis's sleep-over better be good," he muttered under his breath.

**This veered off in a completely different direction from the one I originally had in mind. Junko was supposed to be in this one, but it didn't turn out. Review!**


	25. SMD

SMD

The Storm Hawks had no idea how, but Junko had talked them into letting him cook dinner.

They were all, minus the chef of the night, seated at the bridge table, nervously awaiting their meal, or, as Stork put it, their inevitable demise.

Junko strode into the bridge, carefully carrying a large silver vat over to his friends, thick clouds of steam drifting out of it.

"Here it is, guys!" he called proudly, lifting his giant pot up for all to see.

The wallop was too preoccupied with showing off his cuisine to notice the stray wrench that someone had left lying on the floor.

Junko stumbled slightly over the discarded tool, and a droplet of murky green liquid escaped from the confines of the vat.

The splash of fluid fell lightly to the floor. When it made contact with the metal, the soup hissed slightly before eating through the hard substance and disappearing into the clouds below, leaving a tiny hole in the floor of the bridge.

"I see you made us SMD," Stork observed.

The others stared at him, perplexed.

"Soup of Mass Destruction," the merb explained.

**I am so, SO sorry I haven updated since forever. But I just got a new computer, so expect to see more drabbles coming your way soon, mkay? Review!**


	26. Annoying

Annoying

"This is a one time thing," Piper whispered. "After this, we go back to you bugging me. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Finn replied impatiently. "Now come on! This is gonna be hilarious."

With a mischievous grin on his face, the sharpshooter lead the navigator into the bridge. Aerrow was seated at the round table, his nose buried in a book.

At a nod from Finn, he and Piper casually approached their Sky Knight and took up a position on either side of him.

Then they began to sing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

everybody's nerves,

everybody's nerves,

yes, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves

and this is how it goes," the duo paused from their excessively irritating song for a moment that should have gone on forever in Aerrows opinion.

But alas, they started again.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,

everybody's nerves,

everybody's nerves,

yes, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves

and this is how it goes: I-"

"GAH!!" Aerrow barked before hurriedly making his way out of the bridge and away from his chortling pair of squad mates.

"Told you it would work," Finn smirked triumphantly.

When the two followed their leaders suit and exited the bridge as well, Stork was left alone, piloting the Condor as usual.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, yes, I know a song . . . "

**Insanity is contagious. Get vaccinated, quickly. Review!**


	27. King Me!

King Me!

Piper eyed the wooden figures carefully, weighing her options in the situation.

"You can't plan your way out of this one, Piper," her smug opponent told her, already relishing his inevitable victory.

"Says you," the navigator shot back, but she spoke with more confidence than she felt. It did seem as if the end was near.

Cautiously, Piper reached out a hand, but almost immediately drew it back to her, unsure of what to do.

"Admit it," he taunted her. "You've lost. Do us both a favour and surrender already."

"I'm not going down without a fight!" she snapped.

Piper once more stretched out her fingers to the oak pieces and bravely pushed one to the side.

Not skipping a beat, her foe easily moved his black queen to an angle that could wipe out the crystal specialist's vulnerable white king.

"King me!" Finn proclaimed triumphantly, loud enough for the rest of the team on the bridge to hear him louder than they would have liked.

Piper groaned with chagrin, ashamed of her next actions. The dark-skinned girl reluctantly knocked over her king before flopping her upper body down on to the round table and burying her head in her arms with a slightly muffled reply.

"It's checkmate, you goof."

**So sorry for the hiatus. I almost used Radarr instead of Finn for this one, but I figured that Piper had suffered enough. I know that Piper, being a tactics specialist and all, would totally excel at chess, but I just couldn't resist. Review!  
**


	28. Inspection

Inspection

"Assume the position, boys!" Piper barked commandingly, her order echoing around the hangar.

Quickly, the male Storm Hawks zipped out of nowhere and formed a line that faced their navigator.

"How did she talk you into letting her do this, again?" Finn muttered to Aerrow, tugging at his navy blue bow tie as an effort to breathe.

Before the Sky Knight could reply, though, Piper resumed speaking,

"I know that we've been working at this all day," the dark-skinned girl began, striding up and down in front of her teammates, "but I wanted to check one more time, just to make sure that we're all ready for this."

The skirt of Piper's soft orange gown swirled around her ankles as she scrutinized the boys, clad in formal wear, with a critical eye.

"Junko, straighten your tie," she directed. "Finn, your cuffs are loose. Stork, would it _kill _you to properly button up your shirt?"

"Yes," the merb answered immediately. "The Fellesion leech finds prey with constricted windpipes easier to devour."

Piper didn't even touch that one.

Instead, she moved on to Aerrow, who was nervously awaiting her judgement of his white tuxedo jacket with the black lapel, accompanied by the black pants and matching bow tie. Radarr felt more confident in his custom-made black suit.

Piper gave a slight sigh before wearily asking, "There's no way in the Atmos I'm going to be able to tame that hair, is there?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, Piper turned on her midnight blue high heel and walked out of the open hangar doors to lead the way to the Sky Knights' Summit.

**Woah, major Piperella flashback. Basically, everyone (except Aerrow) is wearing the same thing as they were in my other story. ****If you have not read it yet, go do it now.****This one was kinda wordy, but I am content with it. Review!**


	29. Not a Drill

Not a Drill

"The Cyclonians are coming! The Cyclonians are coming!" Stork's panicked voice blared over the intercom in the dead of night. "This is not a drill; I repeat, this is _not _a drill!"

Mere moments later, the rest of the squadron burst into the bridge, still dressed in their sleepwear.

"Where are they? How many? Who's leading them?" Aerrow demanded, wildly attempting to prevent his messier than usual hair from obscuring his eyes to little avail.

Finn and Junko clutched their teddy bears to their bare chests as they tried to rouse themselves somewhat well enough to be considered awake with about as much success as Aerrow had.

Radarr hadn't even heard Stork raising the alarm, being much too deep in his dream of the Terra of Giant Bananas.

Piper squinted out the window, wrapping her house coat around her protectively. "I don't see anything," she confusedly pointed out.

"Twenty seconds," Stork announced approvingly, a glow-in-the-dark stopwatch clutched in his hand. The merb produced a clipboard from out of nowhere and checked something off. "'Not-a-Drill' drill; check. Next we'll run the 'It's-Really-the-End-of-the-Atmos' simulation."

"I hate Stork's training week," Finn grumbled as he and the others dragged themselves back to their rooms.

**I love oxymorons. Review!**


	30. Asleep

**I REGRET TO INFORM THIS READER THAT THIS DRABBLE IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT DRABBLE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Signed, **

**Tawny  
**


	31. Shopping

Shopping

"Carver!" a dark-haired man ran over and greeted the Red Eagle enthusiastically as he strode through the doors of the shop with the Storm Hawks trotting in after him.

"Giovanni!" Carver cried back, his face splitting into a smile. "Long time no see! How's business?"

"Fabulous, darling, fabulous," Giovanni replied, peering around his old customer to get a look at the teenagers behind him. "And who are these people? Lost souls in need of my art?" Before Carver could respond, the designer held up a hand for silence and told him, "Say no more! I will set straight to work."

The thin man made his way over to the Storm Hawks and inspected them closely. "Yes, yes, I see . . ." he murmured to himself.

"Fabulous!" he practically shouted, apparently deciding upon something. He lightly clapped his hands together twice and almost immediately, two hulking men appeared out of nowhere. The designer whispered something into the nearest one's ear, who nodded.

"Boys," Giovanni told the Storm Hawks. "Go with these two and they will put together your new clothes."

Suddenly, he spotted Piper amongst the group of males.

"Oh, _darling!" _he exclaimed, pointing an excited finger at the sole female in the squadron. "You are _gorgeous!_ I must do your new outfit myself."

Aerrow's eye twitched at the comment, but before he could protest the designer grabbed Piper by the wrist and whisked her away through a side door, leaving the remaining squadron members with his associates.

"All right, gentlemen," one of the men grunted. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

All of the boys gulped fearfully; excluding Stork, who had fainted clean away.

**Deleted scene from episode 34, Second Chances. I had way too much fun with this one. Review!**


	32. Nightmare

Nightmare

Aerrow dragged himself down the corridor of the _Condor_ in the early hours of the morning to the bathroom, as usual.

The bathroom door whooshed open as it sensed his presence, sliding shut once more as the redhead entered.

Aerrow sleepily brought himself over to the sink, running cold water from the faucet to splash over his face to rouse himself.

Feeling more awake, the Sky Knight raised his level of sight to the mirror, smiling at the prospect of the new day.

But almost immediately after peering into the reflective glass, Aerrow's cheerful look disappeared and he cried out in alarm.

"GAHHHH!" he screamed, his hands flying to his bare scalp. "My hair! My HAIR!"

Aerrow desperately raised a hand before his face and gave himself a hard slap.

He then sat up in his bed, feeling dazed. Radarr was snoozing contentedly on the covers, unaware of his roommate's discomfort.

Aerrow cautiously raised his fingers up to the top of his head and was relieved to feel soft locks of hair.

"That's it," he growled to himself, flopping down on his mattress once more as his panic subsided. "No more of Junko's potato salad before bed again."

**Sign the petition to ban homework. I want to be able to update more often. Review!**


	33. Giggles

**I REGRET TO INFORM THIS READER THAT THIS DRABBLE IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT DRABBLE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Signed, **

**Tawny  
**


	34. Blonde

Blonde

Finn whistled blissfully to himself as he skipped down the marketplace street. It was a beautiful day, and the sharpshooter couldn't be happier.

For you see, the cheerful blonde was off to meet his new girlfriend.

Finn was ecstatic when the message crystal from his dating service sweetheart came, directing him to where they could talk face-to-face for the first time.

The sniper bounced right out of town on the balls of his feet, heading toward the grove of oaks his honey had told him about.

When he arrived, Finn immediately noticed someone hovering in the shadows of the trees.

"MC_2?" the Storm Hawk called. "Is that you?"

"SH_F?" a cautious feminine voice answered back.

An oddly familiar voice it was . . .

"Well, come out here so I can see you!" Finn exclaimed.

At his request, out of the shady oaks stepped Master Cyclonis.

"Storm Hawk?!" she practically shrieked as her horrified eyes took in the sight of one of her worst enemies.

"Master Cyclonis?!" came Finn's rather taken aback cry.

A moment of awkward silence stretched over the scene as the two remembered all of the mushy things they had said in their message crystals to each to other.

"Let's never speak of this again," the Cyclonian empress muttered.

"Agreed."

Master Cyclonis took off in a flash of black crystal dust, leaving Finn standing on the edge of the oak grove.

"Coulda sworn she was a blonde," the Storm Hawk commented aloud to himself, before turning on his heel to return to the Condor.

**Finnclonis forever. (Kidding) Review! And while you're at it, go vote in my new poll!**


	35. Food War

Food War

Junko let out a loud belch as he leaned back in his chair, carefully wiping his face with a napkin.

"Piper, that chicken was deeeeeeeeeeeeelish," he said approvingly. "But I'm still hungry. Is there any more?"

"Sorry, Junko," Piper replied from her seat across the table next to Aerrow. "I know how much you guys eat, so I dished it all out."

Junko looked disappointed for a moment, but perked up when he saw Finn beside him, admiring his reflection in his slightly tarnished spoon, leaving his half-full plate unguarded.

The wallop reached his fork over to the blonde's dish, snatched up a portion of his chicken and brought them it to his mouth.

"Hey!" Finn protested, taking notice of his disappearing chicken. "That's mine, Junko!"

In retaliation, the sharpshooter snagged one of Junko's dinner buns and wolfed it down belligerently.

And so the food war began.

The ravenous wallop would swoop down on Finn's unsuspecting plate and claim something to fill his bottomless pit of a stomach.

In return, Finn would then seize a goody of Junko's for himself.

This went on for awhile until the boys came across a particularly succulent slice of chicken, at which time Junko and Finn instead played tug-of-war with it.

Since the two were so busy arguing, and Aerrow, Piper, and Stork were engaged in watching the fight, no one noticed Radarr sneakily gobbling up the left-overs on his teammates' plates.

**Mostly true story. My sisters had a food war and I was inspired. Review!**


	36. Sleigh Ride

Sleigh Ride

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Bobby Bones exclaimed as his toboggan slid down the giant hill at an insane speed.

The rest of the Absolute Zeroes avidly followed their teammate with their eyes as he rocketed across the white terrain, narrowly avoiding monster snow banks that could have spelled disaster for him.

The Blizzarians had decided to ditch their Ice Grinders for the day and use old-fashioned sleds for some Christmas fun.

Even though it was snowy all-year round on their terra, the holiday season seemed to make winter fun even more appealing to them than usual.

"Me next, eh!" Billy Rex called as Bobby came to a halt at the bottom of the slope and began to ascend it once more.

The Absolute Zero ran to the edge of the hill's top and jumped in the air, clutching his toboggan to himself underneath as he hit the snow.

"WOOOOOOOOH!" he cheered, steering his toboggan around the abundant snow piles on the slope. Over his shoulder, Billy Rex called, "Are you watchin', guys?"

"Billy!" Davey Digger shouted, alarmed. "Watch out fer the-!"

CRASH!

"-snow bank."

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Billy Rex yelped, wildly kicking his furry blue legs as an attempt to free himself from the snow mound that had caught him off guard.

**Snow banks. They always jump out and surprise you. **

**In honour of the upcoming holidays, this is the first of my Twelve Drabbles of Storm Hawks(thanks to Crimson Fox4 for the name). So be prepared for many more! Review!**


	37. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

Piper was fussing over the refreshment table at the Storm Hawks' Christmas celebration. Her sandcakes seemed to be disappearing more quickly than usual.

In addition, it seemed as if Stork had vanished from the party, and the odd suspicious thump or rustle was heard coming from underneath the table.

A clump of mistletoe dangled from the ceiling right above Piper's head.

Finn noticed his teammate's concentration on the food, with the kissing plant over her head, and a sudden thought popped into his head.

The blond threw a devilish smirk at Piper's back before sneaking off through the crowd, watchful eyes darting back and forth as he searched for his commanding officer.

Since he had been rejected by every girl he had invited to join him and the mistletoe, Finn figured it could at least do good for someone.

"Hey, Aerrow!" the sharpshooter greeted his Sky Knight cheerfully in a not-so-innocent voice when he found him conversing with Billy Rex.

"Uh . . . hi, Finn," the redhead returned the greeting suspiciously. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Finn replied in a way that made his friend severely uneasy.

As a path suddenly cleared in the pack of chattering people in the bridge, the blonde seized his chance.

He shoved Aerrow hard between the shoulder blades, forcing him to stumble forward ungracefully and come to a halt right beside Piper under the mistletoe.

"Uh . . . " Aerrow stuttered, his cheeks steadily turning a bright red. "Um, uh, er . . ."

By that point, everybody had noticed the embarrassed couple and started up a loud chorus of wolf whistles and cheers.

Aerrow was still stumbling over his words helplessly when Piper saved him.

"Oh, come on!" she whispered to him. "Let's just do it for tradition."

The redhead nodded calmly, though nervous on the inside, before beginning to slowly bend over her to reach her lips.

That is, he would have, had it not been for Radarr falling from where he had been helping Junko top the tree and landing in Piper's arms, pushing Aerrow off to the side with the force of his descent in the process.

That left a very awkward Piper and Radarr hovering under the mistletoe, with a steaming mad Aerrow observing the scene incredulously.

"Eh heh," Finn laughed sheepishly. "I didn't mean to do that."

**If you're wondering, I'm not turning into a PiperxRadarr shipper. It's just fun to write. Review!**


	38. The Disappearing Cookie Act

The Disappearing Cookie Act

The delicate snow drifted steadily down from the sky on the cold December day, landing gently on the large windows of the grounded Condor.

Piper was bustling around the kitchen, preparing batch after batch of special Christmas cookies for the holidays.

It would seem that it was a normal pre-Christmas day, but Piper thought that something strange was going on.

She would set down a tray of cookies fresh from the oven, all holiday-shaped, and turn around for one second to check on something for another batch.

That one second where the navigator took her eyes off her baked delicacies was when the odd something always happened.

Piper would return her gaze to her cookie tray once more to transfer them into a bowl, but all that would be left would be a few cookie crumbs.

Just moments before, another unsuspecting cookie tray had been emptied of its cookies behind Piper's back.

"GAH!" she exclaimed. "What the heck is happening to my cookies?!"

So began the mystery of the disappearing cookie act.

The peeved crystal specialist marched into the bridge, which was deficient of Stork, since the Condor needed no piloting. The only ones there were Junko and Finn, both huddled together before the window.

"Guys, have you seen-" Piper stopped short of her sentence when she caught sight of the boys munching on something that looked infuriatingly familiar.

"Finn! Junko!" she barked murderously. "Have you been stealing my cookies?!"

"Um, no?" Finn answered sheepishly, while hurriedly wiping the incriminating cookie crumbs from his face.

So ended the mystery of the disappearing cookie act.

**Junko and Finn are really in for it. Review!**


	39. O Beauteous Heavenly Light

O Beauteous Heavenly Light

"Is this good, boss?" Spitz questioned, stretching farther to cover more of the eave of the raptors' citadel.

"Excellent, Spitz," Repton called from the ground. "Now secure them and get down here!"

His brother hurriedly adjusted the electrical cord once more before descending from his ladder.

Spitz then joined Hoerk and Leugey, who were huddled behind Repton, their faces turned to the night sky expectantly.

"Ready, boys?" Repton cried. When his brothers chorused their agreement, the head raptor plugged the cable that trailed down from the roof into the extension cord they had brought outside.

At first, the light fixtures merely spluttered. But seconds later, the fortress blazed with lights of many hues; green, red, gold, blue, all of the colours in the Atmos.

Hoerk and Spitz oohed and aahed; Leugey exclaimed, "It's pretty!"; Repton gazed upon their glowing home with pride.

To the raptors' horror, though, moments after, the numerous Christmas lights that covered almost every external surface of the house threw off sprays of sparks. The bright flashes of light collided and set the raptors' citadel on fire.

"Told you we should have gotten the glow-in-the-dark ones," Hoerk muttered.

**Don't set your house on fire this Christmas. Do it next year. **

**We had a snow day today. Woot. Review!**


	40. The Gift

The Gift

"Open mine next, guys!" Finn urged the Storm Hawks, who were gathered in the bridge unwrapping their abundance of gifts on the wondrous Christmas Day.

As he wished, the blonde's friends curiously removed the red paper with the blue flames from the thin boxes addressed to them from Finn.

When Stork caught sight of his present, his tiny pupils greatly widened. He forgot to breathe for a moment.

He wore an expression of complete mortification on his face. The other Storm Hawks had similar looks encasing their features.

"Well?" Finn prompted expectantly. "Do you like 'em?"

The sharpshooter's words shook his squadron out of their stupor. Stork was the first to respond.

The merb let out a scream of terror. He snatched the delicate plastic cases from his teammates' hands and threw them all down on the floor.

Stork then brought his three-toed foot down on all five of the CD cases titled `The Awesome Musical Stylings of Finn` with the mini sharpshooter on the cover.

"Ungrateful much, Stork?" the wounded blonde grumbled.

**Wouldn't you do it, too? Review!**


	41. Hippopotamus

Hippopotamus

Dark Ace excitedly hurtled down the corridor, shoving any Talons unfortunate enough to cross his path out of his way.

When he burst through the doors of his master's throne room, the Cyclonian commander immediately demanded, "Where is it?!"

"Where is what?" Master Cyclonis questioned carelessly, staring disgustedly at the giant boughs of holly the Cyclonians had hung up on the walls despite her protests.

"My present!" the Dark Ace answered exasperatedly, as if not believing the empress's obliviousness.

"What present?" the Cyclonian queen inquired.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" the Talon fighter asked, ignoring her query. "It doesn't really matter, but I want to know what to name it. I was thinking Gloria for a girl."

"A girl what?!" Cyclonis barked furiously.

"Hippopotamus, of course!" the Dark Ace answered, as if it was obvious. "I was singing `I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas` all month long! I thought you would pick up."

"Actually, I tried to ignore the scratchy yodelling you call `singing`," his master said scathingly.

"Didn't you read my wish list?" the raven-haired man whined.

The Dark Ace drew a long roll of paper out of his pocket, unrolled it, letting it fall all the way to the floor, and presented it to the teen girl.

In great bold letters, on every single line, there was the word **HIPPOPOTAMUS.**

"Must have forgotten my reading glasses," Master Cyclonis murmured.

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas. **

**The last day of school is FINALLY over. Time to celebrate! Review!**


	42. Must Be Santa

Must Be Santa

"I'm not coming out, and you can't make me!" a voice screeched on the other side of the wooden door.

"As a matter of fact," Aerrow told him. "We can."

"Yes, and if you don't come out here _now_, we will," Piper threatened as she and her Sky Knight drew their weapons, ready to blast down the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm out!" the obstinate person surrendered hastily and slowly creaked open the door.

On his feet were heavy black boots. He wore ermine-lined scarlet pants, jacket, and hat with a white bauble at the end.

A fluffy, snow-coloured fake beard was attached to his chin. His appearance delighted people of all ages during the holiday season.

He was Santa Stork.

"You told me that this was an Anti-Mindworm Convention," the `jolly` merb accused the pair, who were now desperately attempting to cover up their chortles of amusement.

"That's because we knew that you wouldn't have done this of your own free will," Piper replied between partially compressed snickers.

"Remind me why Junko can't do this again?" Stork grumbled, flicking the bauble on his cap with disgust. "He's more accustom to the role of the big, happy guy than I am."

"Uh . . ." Piper and Aerrow took a long moment to cast around for an answer to the carrier pilot's question.

"Just do it!" Before Stork could protest against Aerrow's command, the redhead thrust a sack into his hands and shoved him into the next room.

_"Santa!"_ the little orphans cheered as Stork stumbled through the door unceremoniously.

The merb glanced over his shoulder at Aerrow and Piper, who gave him encouraging nods from their hovering position in the doorway.

Stork sighed and greeted the children monotonously.

"Ho ho ho."

**I want Santa Stork to come to my house. Review!**


	43. Down on the Bridge Rail

Down on the Bridge Rail

"What'd ya get me, Stork?" Finn asked excitedly as he unhooked his stocking from the rail in the bridge. "A new guitar pick? An amp crystal? Strings to replace the ones you melted?"

"Not on your life," the merb muttered, though his teammate didn't hear.

The rest of the Storm Hawks followed the blonde's lead, curious to see what their friends had contributed to their long sock of trinkets.

Finn plunged his hand into his blue and brown stocking, nimble fingers groping around for gifts.

The sharpshooter discovered a small bag of crystals for his arrows from Piper, a CD from Aerrow, a can of candy slugs from Junko, and . . .

"What's THIS, Stork?" Finn inquired, withdrawing a something that could only have come from the carrier pilot.

The blonde held what appeared to be a metal wristband. A strange orange pepper fused to the iron gift gave off a reek that could only be compared to Junko's belches.

"It's a Merbian charm against brain parasites," Stork explained, reaching over and fitting the bracelet onto his friend's wrist. "I figured that your weak mind would need it the most."

"Hey!" the sniper shouted defensively. "I do not have a weak-ooh, chocolate!"

Stork sighed as Finn raced toward the box of sweets on the table. "I fear my charm came too late."

**Get your Merbian brain parasite charm this holiday season; BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. **

**Happy first day of winter. Review!**


	44. Deck the Halls

Deck the Halls

"Ahhh!" Wren cried, wrestling with a superior force. "It's got me!"

The old man tore the snake-like thing off his neck, brandishing his fists in the process.

"You'd like to tussle with old Wren, eh?" the retired Rebel Duck challenged, hopping from foot to foot readily. "Well, bring it on, silvery swine!"

And so it did. The `silvery swine` did not appreciate being tossed around, for it swung for Wren's neck again upon being picked up.

The Gale fighter let out a shout of dismay as his opponent attempted to strangle him once more, falling to the floor in a mad struggle with it.

Wren wrenched his enemy from his throat and threw it a ways away from him.

The shiny menace flew through the air and landed neatly on the stair rail, where Dove had told her grandfather to drape it.

Wren puffed out his chest proudly. No garland of tinsel could cross the champion of Terra Gale.

**Tinsel is EVIL. **

**We have like, twenty centimetres of snow right now here in B.C., Canada. But it's so dry, we can't pack it together. Sadness. Review!**


	45. Cyclonis Smells

Cyclonis Smells

"Merry Christmas!"

The cheerful holiday greetings amongst the Talons rang throughout the corridors of the Cyclonian citadel on Christmas Day.

What? Even bad guys celebrate holidays.

The majority of the Talons had gathered in the throne room, exchanging gifts and chowing down on the feast left out for them that was sure to make them gain ten pounds each.

Master Cyclonis was seated in her grand chair, sifting through her many gifts and cards from her countless minions in a bored manner. How she hated the jubilation that Christmas brought about.

Whilst looking over her presents, the young queen came upon a red-and-green striped card that reminded her of the uniforms of her prisoners on Terra Zartacla.

It didn't have the customary Cyclonian logo that the rest of her Talons had stamped onto their gifts to her. Curious, Master Cyclonis opened up the card.

Almost immediately, it began to play music. An obnoxious male voice sang to it, and it sounded something like this:

"Jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet.

Jingle bells, Cyclonis smells,

Dark Ace laid an egg,

Ravess's skimmer, lost its glimmer,

And Snipe played ballet.

Jingle bells, Cyclonis-"

"GAHHH!" the violet-haired girl threw the card up in the air, drew her crystal staff out from under her clock and obliterated it into nothing.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Master Cyclonis roared at her unsuspecting Talons. "WHO SENT ME THAT CARD?!"

Unfortunately for the Cyclonians, the Master hadn't noticed the message in the corner of the card that had said:

"Merry Christmas, Master Cyclonis. Hope you like the song.

Love, Finn."

**The return of Finnclonis. Review!**


	46. Wallop in a China Shop

Wallop in a China Shop

"MOVE IT!" Finn barked at the sea of last-minute shoppers as he attempted to push past the many procrastinators.

Junko, Aerrow, and Radarr, the little blue creature clinging to the redhead's shoulders, hurried to keep up with their friend who was struggling to escape the seemingly endless pack of people.

"Piper was right," Aerrow remarked, surveying the droves of people who fought over pretty treasures for their loved ones. "We shouldn't have put this off for so long. This place is a zoo!"

"Yeah, she _was _right!" Finn panted, returning to his teammates, adding, "Don't tell her I said that."

The Storm Hawks were passing a china shop in the outdoor marketplace, when a little boy suddenly whizzed past their legs.

He caught the older youths so off guard that he sent Junko tumbling to the ground, catching Finn around the head with his flaying arms.

The sharpshooter then let out a yelp and was knocked into a display of fine dishes sitting outside of the store, alerting the clerks inside to a disturbance.

When a group of workers rushed outside to investigate, they found a wallop and a blonde grinning at them sheepishly amid the scattering remains of plates that would have all gone for high prices.

The two men stared down at the pair of teenagers sprawled on the ground for awhile before Finn cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Uhh . . . I swear it was like this when we got here."

**Here's a new similie for ya: like a wallop in a china shop. **

**We have mountains of snow here. I don't think my Christmas plans are going to work out anymore. Review!**


	47. Fruit Cake

Fruit Cake

Christmas is a time of giving.

A time to reconcile quarrels, to forgive those who have erred, to give others second chances.

Oh, yes. The Storm Hawks believed in all that.

But this was just too much.

"No!" Aerrow whispered urgently, shaking his head to emphasize his point. "We can't!"

"Come on, Aerrow!" Piper coaxed. "It's Christmas! What's the harm?"

"Permanent damage to our digestive systems," Stork interjected unhelpfully.

"Really, guys!" Piper huffed. "I expected you to be more willing to give it another try at this time of year!"

"Absolutely not!" Finn said adamantly. "We've given it a zillion chances, and it's never worked out!"

"Sorry, Piper," Aerrow told her. "But we can't allow Junko to help you with Christmas dinner."

"How about a compromise, then?" Piper offered skillfully. "Junko can make the fruit cake! No one ever eats that stuff, anyway."

"Deal," the boys chorused.

**Sorry to all those who enjoy fruit cake, but I am not a fan of it. **

**This one's for my sister, tamarara. She rated all of my Christmas drabbles for me, and this one was her favourite. Merry Christmas, sis.**

**This concludes my Twelves Drabbles of Christmas. Merry Christmas to all! Review!**


	48. Beautiful

Beautiful

SMACK!

Another face-first landing on the Zartaclan forest floor for poor Haimish.

The animal keeper staggered to his feet once more, shaking a scrap of jungle grass out of his orange hair.

Mr. Moss, enraged at the first-ever escapees of his prison, had ordered his assistant to eliminate any traces of the ex-prisoners that they had left behind.

Haimish was just about finished dismantling all of the boy's traps (after getting tangled up in them a few times), when something caught his eye on the ground.

A seemingly blank piece of paper. Curious, Haimish picked up the thing and flipped it over.

Haimish discovered it was a photograph. A pair of stunning honey eyes that were set in a chocolate brown face framed by midnight blue hair stared out at him over a cheerful smile.

It was a girl. The prettiest creature Haimish had ever seen in his life. The boy must have dropped it during his flight from the prison.

The animal keeper stared long and hard at the photo. Being on Terra Zartacla, where the only females were the trackbeasts, this was a rare opportunity for him.

"HAIMISH!" a familiar Southern voice bellowed from somewhere far away. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, Mr. Moss!" Haimish called back, hastily stowing his find in the pocket of his Cyclonian jumpsuit.

"Well, get back here immediately! Them trackbeasts need feedin'!"

As Haimish turned on his heel and began to scurry to the prison, his mind drifted to the girl once more.

She was . . . beautiful.

**Okay. I nearly died of laughter while writing this one. I read 'Haimish/Piper' on someone's profile, and this was born. Please excuse my sorry attempt at Mr. Moss's accent. Review!**


	49. New Year's

**I REGRET TO INFORM THIS READER THAT THIS DRABBLE IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT DRABBLE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**Signed, **

**Tawny  
**


	50. Snow Day

Snow Day

The Storm Hawks were eating breakfast prepared by Piper in the bridge one morning.

That was normal.

The Condor was parked near Terra Blizzaris, so the dining squadron listened to the exhilarated whoops of the natives.

That was normal, too.

But one spot at the round table was empty: Finn's.

That wasn't normal.

Where is he? everyone thought.

As if to answer the unspoken question of his fellow Storm Hawks, Finn suddenly burst through the bridge doors, clutching a toboggan.

He shouted, "IT'S SNOWING!"

"Of course it's snowing," Piper responded matter-of-factly. "We're right next to Blizzaris. It must be ten below!"

"I'm going to tobaggon!" the sharpshooter announced excitedly. "Junko, you coming?"

"You bet, Finn!" the wallop agreed, quickly devouring his plate of eggs and bacon, then taking after his eager buddy.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Aerrow questioned worriedly.

"Nah," Piper answered. "Let them figure it out for themselves."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the frequently heard, rather girlish screams of surprise from a familiar pair of boys.

Aware of their distress, the remaining four Storm Hawks hurried to the large windows to see what had become of their friends.

"Where'd they go?" Aerrow asked, alarmed.

"Probably face-first into a snow bank of Blizzaris," Piper replied, smirking.

"Did I forget to park the Condor last night?" Stork wondered aloud innocently with a wicked grin that didn't suit his tone. "Woops."

**What? I didn't say the Condor** **was parked on a terra** **near Blizzaris. **

**The new school term is delayed. This was a snow day. **

**Should I stop here, or stretch for the one-hundred mark? Review!**


	51. Fallen Soldier

Fallen Soldier

It was a somber day for the Storm Hawks.

All of the male members of the squadron were gathered in the hangar bay, all looking very grave and wearing black armbands.

"Finn?" Aerrow choked out, almost too grief-stricken to speak. "Would you like to say a few words?"

The blonde nodded in an uncharacteristically solemn way and stepped forward, swallowing the rising sorrow in his throat before he began to speak.

"She was a valuable being in my life," Finn started. "She was always there for me in the short time we were together. She was so important to me, even though I never really showed it. We may have not gotten along at times, but I always felt a special affection for her.

"She was a fierce warrior, a true friend, and more beautiful than any I've ever known. Others will come and try to take her place in my heart, but I will never really forget."

At the end of his speech, the sharpshooter took a pace backward to stand with his friends once more. Junko gave his buddy a supposedly comforting pat on the shoulder, but ended up knocking him off his feet.

"I'll miss her," Junko said sadly as he picked Finn up off of the floor.

"She was actually starting to grow on me," Stork added, his ears drooping gloomily.

Radarr snuffled in agreement from his place on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Okay, Stork," the redhead himself sighed. "Do the honours."

With a heavy heart, the merb dropped one final scrap of metal into the scorching hot melting bin.

"Good-bye, Skimmer Number 37," Finn said mournfully.

**I had you going there, didn't I? I bet you thought I'd killed off Piper. **

**On top of our mountains of snow, we're getting rain now. Places are flooding. Help us. Review!**


	52. Shots

Shots

"Hello!" a man in a long white coat called as the door swung open. "I'm Dr. Brown. Who's the patient today?"

"We are," Piper answered in a strained voice, towing Junko by the ear. Aerrow stumbled in next, his arms around Finn's neck in a head-lock.

"Hi, there, young fellows!" the doctor said in a practiced voice. "What are your names?"

"Finn," the terrified blonde uttered feebly.

"Junko," his quivering buddy sniffed.

"Well, Finn and Junko, I need you to hop up on this counter for me, okay?"

"But it's going to hurt!" Junko wailed pitifully.

"No, it won't!" Dr. Brown assured him. "I promise, you won't even feel this! Roll up your sleeves all the way, please."

"If you say so," Finn whimpered as he and his friend did as the doctor asked.

"Good!" Dr. Brown praised them. As the man kept the boys talking to distract them, he swiftly prepared a needle for each of them and injected liquid into the two Storm Hawks.

"There! All done," he announced. "Now you get suckers!"

The doctor handed a sucker to each of the teenagers as they opened their eyes, who gladly accepted the treats.

Junko and Finn, happily licking their candy, switched places with Aerrow and Piper, who then got their own shots without any fuss.

After thanking the doctor, the four Storm Hawks left the medical clinic and trotted over to the Condor, which Stork had parked nearby.

"I'm glad that's over," Piper muttered to Aerrow. "I think we've officially had enough weirdness for one day."

The group of teenagers strode up the ramp that led to the hangar bay, but they were stopped in their tracks when the proximity alarm went off.

"DON'T COME IN YET!" Stork's paranoid voice ordered over the intercom. "I HAVEN'T FINISHED DISINFECTING THE CONDOR! PLACES WITH DOCTORS ARE FULL OF GERMS!"

"I stand corrected," Piper sighed.

**I hate shots. They freak me out. Not quite THIS badly, but you get the idea.**

**I have the results for my poll! Thank you to all who voted! Check my profile if you want to seem them!**

**By the way, I have a question for you guys: to those of you who read my separate fic, 'Cyclonis Smells', should I parodize more songs? Answer in a review!**


	53. Sculpture

Sculpture

"No, no, no!" Master Cyclonis barked angrily. "You've got it all wrong!"

Cyclonis hated the idea of someone creating a statue of her. Why was she doing this again?

Ah, right; for her new Talon Academy. One of her more brilliant schemes.

But who knew it would take so long to complete one flipping stone likeness of herself?

Master Cyclonis had gone through so many kidnapped incompetent sculptors by that point, she had lost count of how many she had blasted into oblivion.

Right now, she was VERY ticked off. This one would be lucky if he was hung from his thumbs in the dungeon.

The Cyclonian empress stepped down from the box on which she was posing and marched right up to the sculptor's face, glowering at him.

"Do you think," she hissed dangerously, "that I'm THAT fat?!"

"W-what?!" the sculptor squeaked fearfully. "N-n-no, Master Cyclonis! I am not finished yet!"

"It better be good," the teenage queen threatened, brandishing her crystal staff. "Or you're going to wake up in the belly of a fire worm! Kapeesh?"

Mortified, the sculptor nodded. He turned back to his project as his model stood on the box and reclaimed her previous position.

The artist raised his chisel to the smooth stone shakily, hoping against hope that he didn't screw up.

He lightly tapped the statue's hip with his tool to chip away at the stone there.

Almost instantly, the entire statue crumbled into a heap of pebbles.

"GUARDS!" Master Cyclonis roared furiously.

Two Talons popped out of nowhere and seized the poor sculptor by the upper arms, dragging him through the large double doors of the throne room as he begged for mercy.

Master Cyclonis sighed heavily, climbing the short stairway and collapsing onto her throne.

This was going to be a LONG day.

**Never get a job as an artist in Cyclonia. EVER.**

**Professional Development Day. No school. That's why I had time to update. **

**It's still freezing cold here. We saw the sun and blue sky this week. It was beautiful; I miss it. Review!**


	54. Sprinkles

Sprinkles

"Mr. Moss!" Haimish called in his country accent. "Hello? Mr. Moss?"

The animal keeper strode down the corridor of the Zartaclan prison, cupping a hand to his mouth and calling, "Mister Moooooooooooooooss!"

"Shut up, son, I'm right here!" bellowed Mr. Moss as Haimish bumped into him, using one hand to cover an ear and the other to whack Haimish with his hat. "Whaddya want?"

"I got a surprise for ya, Mr. Moss!" Haimish told him cheerfully, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"What might that be, boy?" the prison warden asked him wearily. He had never felt so old in his life as he did today, and he wasn't feeling up to his assistant's antics.

"It's this way, boss!" Haimish answered before shooting off down the hall, only glancing over his shoulder once to make sure Mr. Moss was following.

Barely able to keep up with the younger man what with his . . . er, physical deficiency, Mr. Moss huffed and puffed as he jogged after Haimish as quickly as he could.

Haimish led his boss out to the main courtyard, not far away from where the Trackbeasts were pacing in their cage. They stopped beside a something covered in a sheet.

"Close your eyes, Mr. Moss!" Haimish said gleefully. "You're gonna LOVE this!"

"Unless it's Aerrow, gagged and bound under there, I doubt it," Mr. Moss growled, but obliged all the same.

"On the count of three! One," Haimish counted slowly, gripping the sheet as he prepared himself. "Two . . . three! Open your eyes, Mr. Moss!"

The young man wrenched the cover off of the gift, gazing upon it happily as he waited for Mr. Moss's reaction.

"It's . . . It's . . . " the prison warden breathed faintly. The large man then fell to his knees, a look of pure joy on his face, happy tears in his eyes. "Beautiful!"

"Happy birthday, Mr. Moss!" Haimish cried, relieved that he liked it.

For Haimish had revealed the most wonderful creature in the world:

A baby Trackbeast.

Mr. Moss ran over to the puppy excitedly, reaching into the little pen Haimish had rigged and picking her up.

The puppy licked his face in greeting, snuggling up against Mr. Moss's chest.

"I'll call her . . . Sprinkles!" he decided, carrying the newly christened Sprinkles into the prison.

And so, Sprinkles she was.

**Today, February 5th, is my birthday. I want a Trackbeast puppy.**

**I wonder how old Mr. Moss is now? **

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Review!**


	55. Cymballistic

Cymbal-listic

There were a lot of things that Stork hated.

He hated Cyclonian attacks; he hated surprises; he hated surprise Cyclonian attacks.

But what he hated most of all was Finn.

Stork hated Finn's unpredictability; he hated Finn's cocky attitude; he hated the way that Finn pushed each and every button on the Condor's dashboard when he was _specifically_ told not to.

But what he hated most of all about Finn was his music.

Every _single_ day, it seemed, Finn pranced around the bridge, playing his horrid new music. As if the wretched guitar hadn't been bad enough!

Stork didn't know how much more he could take before he finally cracked.

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

"I" CLANG! "love" CLANG! "cymbals!" Finn whooped over the bashing of his new birthday presents from the week before.

"Curse you, Junko," Stork gritted through his teeth, simultaneously sticking a cork in each ear.

**Okay, I know, two months is a HUGE writing gap, but I was sorely lacking inspiration! You can't write something from nothing, ya know.**

**I am sending out an emergency plea to my readers: Some of you may have noticed that 'Asleep','Giggles', and 'New Year's' have been removed from this drabble series. If you didn't, you're noticing it now. Anyway, I didn't do that on purpose. Long story short, they're gone and I'm asking if anyone might have saved any one of them. If someone can give me one or all of my old drabbles, I will dedicate an old drabble of their choice to them, or write a new one in their honour. **

**Well, nothin' else to say here but review!**


	56. Jersey

Jersey

"FINN, HAND IT OVER!"

"NEVER!"

"FINN, GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

"NO!"

"JUST LET ME HAVE IT, FINN!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT WHAT AM I?"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

A spirited chase was occurring on the Condor on that otherwise peaceful day.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP/_

Piper made a hurried turn around yet another corner as she furiously hunted Finn.

"Finn, you've been wearing that thing for three weeks now!" Piper barked, arms outstretched in front of her, clawing at the air as she ran. "It stinks! Take it off NOW!"

"Not a chance!" Finn retorted over the shoulder of his azure jersey with the orange hunter and spear in a black circle on the front. "The Nimbus Nimrods need me to wear this lucky jersey or else their winning streak in the play-offs will be broken!"

When the huntress and her prey continued their mobile argument into the hangar bay, Piper drove Finn into a corner. There was nothing to protect him from her but a wooden bucket full of water.

"Now I've got you," Piper said triumphantly, reaching out to him, fingers twitching eagerly.

Finn curled up into a ball on the floor, crossed his arms over his chest protectively, each hand touching the grey storm cloud and lightning bolt jutting out of it on the opposite shoulder. It was all over for the Nimrods.

Finn, thinking quickly, snatched up the bucket, stood up, and turned the bucket upside down over her head. The sharpshooter then fled from the drenched tactician, who was too outraged and wet to speak but one sentence.

"I hate the Nimrods."

**I wrote this in honour of the NHL play-offs that are currently going on. Aw, Vancouver got knocked out. No offense to anyone from Chicago, though. **

**Review!  
**


	57. Radio Call

Radio Call

"Dark Ace!" Ravess called, poking her head through the cafeteria doors. "Radio call for you!"

With the slightest of groans, the Dark Ace dragged his feet through the doors.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing, even Snipe, to listen in on the Dark Ace's conversation.

"Yeah, hi. What do you want?"-an outraged yell on the other end-"Well, I've been busy!"-another furious bellow-"You know, destroying terras, chasing Aerrow, capturing Sky Knights, chasing Aerrow, the usual!"-angry roar-"No, I can't visit you! Master won't give me any vacation time."-irritated screech-"Look, I gotta go! Okay, bye Mom. Yeah, I love you, too."

Moments later, the Dark Ace swept into the cafeteria, marched over to his vacated spot, collapsed and moaned "Why did I tell her where I work?!"

**Hi, guys! (is hit by barrage of pineapples) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. (THREE MONTHS!) Now, no one get violent if I say this, but I think I'm done with this drabble series. (shields face) I've just lost my streak of inspiration. I'll update Songs of Atmos one more time (eventually), and then I'm done with that, too. **

**Review!**


End file.
